


Garden of Eiar: Extra Episode

by Divano_Messiah



Series: Spring - Garden of Eiar [8]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 18:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18299675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divano_Messiah/pseuds/Divano_Messiah
Summary: HP设二周目的编外摸鱼。配对为朱雀/鲁路修。





	1. 复活节彩蛋

他们是在早餐时段之前发现问题症结的。徘徊在拉文克劳塔楼上的未登记斯莱特林阿尼玛格斯又一次遭遇了兔生危机——为什么要说“又”？

“‘拉文克劳人都是藏在学术疯子伪装下的恶作剧狂魔吗？’——唔，这我倒不清楚，不过这里的怪才确实很多。”鲁路修蹲在草窝边上，忧虑地看着困在里头气咻咻地蹦跳个不停的棕色兔子。有赖于他们之间良好的默契程度和浅层次无抵抗的摄神取念使用，他大致能看得出不能口吐人言的朱雀运用肢体语言疯狂比划时想表达的是什么意思。草窝是在蒲绒绒窝边突然出现的，编织精巧，干净整洁，里头装满了白色的蛋，边缘搁着一支笔和一罐霍格莫德出品自动变色糖霜染料，以及一只——当然了——生气的兔子。一道巧妙的拘束咒，草窝里面的东西没法出来，不光是倒霉的阿尼玛格斯，那些光滑的蛋也是一样。鲁路修尝试着接触了一下，确认那些蛋是用巧克力做的外壳，白色的部分是均匀裹上固定好的一层糖粉，实际入口食用的话也许会甜得有点腻。

“是的、是的，我当然可以尝试解咒，但是以防万一，比如说变形方面出了什么岔子，我不能在塔楼里做。”他耐心地解释道，伸出手指搓了搓朱雀此时毛绒绒软乎乎的前额，“然后这个窝，它被别的什么咒语黏在地上了。我刚刚就试过了，我也没法把它整个端走。”

他在来自兔子的瞪视下丢了道监测咒，确认单向困住朱雀和这些蛋的拘束都是有时效性的，今晚就会失效，刚过零点就——噢，那时就是复活节当日了。鲁路修撇了撇嘴，拿不准主意是该投以怜悯的一瞥还是没良心地大笑。朱雀停止了徒劳的蹦蹦跳跳，没精打采地往窝里一瘫，横在一堆圆润光滑的蛋壳上不动了。

“这是在抱窝孵蛋吗？”娜娜莉从旁边好奇地探过脑袋。鲁路修还是没忍住发出“噗嗤”一声，站起身来，揽过了小妹妹的肩膀。

“兔子不会孵蛋。”他心平气和道，预备领她一道去吃早餐。他刚转过身，又回过头来，决定再和怏怏不乐的朱雀多说几句。“其实，呃……你该感到高兴。”他斟酌了一下措辞，尝试安慰一下对方，“至少你中的咒语只是把你和一堆蛋困在一起——还是巧克力做的，虽然你现在不能吃——而不是让你自己生出来一整窝。嗯，这种恶咒是真的存在的，我还知道其中几个功能类似的。”

朱雀打了个寒噤，整身都抖动了两下，耳朵也耷拉下去，旋即把自己蜷缩成了一个圆润的毛球。

他从早餐桌边给没处去的阿尼玛格斯带回了一些食物，娜娜莉在早餐后就被同级的女生拐走了，临走前毫无必要地叮嘱他别给宠物喂太多撑到。我更怕他一直保持这样会忧郁地饿死，鲁路修翻着眼睑想，回到塔楼上预备搬个坐垫陪在自己倒霉的男朋友身边看本书，也许再找点别的什么能供一只兔子打发时间的乐子。他跟着一波刚解过谜的人流钻进休息室，手里捏着一个蔬菜三明治，随后迷惑地意识到休息室里大半的学生都围在蒲绒绒窝的方位，人头攒动议论纷纷。他拨开人群钻到被围聚的中心，眼见到变形状态的阿尼玛格斯正用后肢直立着，前肢掌不太稳当地捏着那支笔，往那堆洁白光滑的蛋上潦潦草草涂着花纹。

鲁路修眨了眨眼睛，片刻后更加用力地又眨了眨，回过神来之后哭笑不得地用三明治柔软的面包外层拍打了一下那只兔子的脑袋。

他还是搬来了坐垫和书本，虽然他压根没看进去几行字。朱雀在努力扮演一个尽职尽责的复活节吉祥物，既然他有这个兴致，当然他也可能是在自暴自弃，鲁路修也就没有劝解他什么多余的话。一部分是因为眼前这幅画面的确很有趣，他在心底承认道，欣赏一会儿也不坏，就一小会儿、真的。上午过去之后，认真刻苦进行蛋面彩绘的兔子至少画完了一打，而鲁路修也取得了一些进展——他发觉往壳上抹满染料的巧克力蛋是可以用魔咒变走的，于是他时不时放出一道，把它们散布出去藏在学校的各个角落里。这种级别的恶作剧不像是学生能一拍脑瓜想出来的，他心不在焉地想。他们的某位长生不死的教授又偷偷溜进塔楼了吗？他胡思乱想着猜测了一阵，发觉待涂的蛋并没有减少很多。“恐怕是自动增加了。”他同情地看了眼支着笔杆歇气的兔子，“‘我……%#*&*……’……冷静点，别骂脏话，还有正常的兔子不会试图用前脚爪比中指的。”

能把日本人气到用英语爆粗，真是个非常了不起的成就。虽然那实质上只是一堆乱糟糟打转的念头和胡乱摆动的肢体动作。待到下午时，除去熬夜复习到睡过午饭的某几个人，围聚看热闹的人已经散去大半了。傍晚时一打画完的数目变成了三打，而待完成的部分终于肉眼可见地减少了许多。等到鲁路修捧着苏打水窝在坐垫上等待午夜到来时，忙活了一天的阿尼玛格斯终于潇洒地把画笔一扔，把最后一个彩蛋一脚踢开，然后四脚朝天地倒在了草窝中央。

鲁路修顺手搓了搓兔子毛绒绒的肚皮，在怀表计时跳转到新的一天之后，最后一个夜读的学生也打着哈欠往卧室方向爬去，休息室里已经没有其他人了。他单手拎着兔子的后颈皮毛提出窝外，这回顺遂地没碰上任何障碍。“复活节快乐。”他轻快地说，站起身将阿尼玛格斯放到自己的坐垫上。数秒后一个手撑额头的斯莱特林瘫坐在那里直喘气，鲁路修把马克杯递给他，看着他一口气喝干了剩下的苏打水。

“这回是谁干的？”朱雀气哼哼地抬起头来，“我要把那家伙拎出来，然后把一整个蛋直接塞进他喉咙里——”

“不是我。”鲁路修举起手，“虽然给我提供了一些不错的思路。”

“你认真的吗？！”

“谁知道呢。这就是个恶作剧玩笑，我可能也只是在开玩笑。”

他看着瞪圆眼睛的老相识，禁不住失笑摇头，捏着鼻子承认这是有点过分以免真的伤害到对方的自尊心。然后他蹲下身来，捻起最后一枚彩蛋，把它整个儿塞进了朱雀的嘴里。

“现在，把你的第一份安慰奖吃掉吧，尽快把嘴空出来，”他慢慢说，手指贴着自己的嘴唇滑过，“然后你就可以获得第二份了。”


	2. Chapter 2

“这面镜子之前在这里吗？”鲁路修问。

刚进门的朱雀闻言而抬起头，旋即茫然地摇头予以回应。打从圣诞节后，他们就开始一同前来有求必应屋了，虽然他个人来说不是很具备和平约会的心情，但如果这样做能让鲁路修高兴一点的话还算可行。即使如此，他仔细搜刮了当前事件发展和事件被重写之前的全部记忆，也没记起自己曾在这地方见过类似的东西。“我是没见过。”他坦诚道，“你今天进门时所想的是什么主题来着？”

“可能跟之前相比有一点微小的偏差，不过具体是哪我不记得了。”鲁路修答道，仰起头来看向镜子顶端隐约浮现的篆刻字符，“让我看看……唔，我总觉得好像在哪听说过这个名字……”

他皱眉思索起来，朱雀则慢悠悠地接近他，以及那面奇怪的高大立镜。“别告诉我又是写在我没念完的大部头校史里的某个不知名魔法物件。”他走到镜子的金色边框旁侧时说。鲁路修脸上的表情忽然变轻松了，旋即扭过头来，对着他不甚隐蔽地撇了撇嘴。

“不是。和霍格沃茨没什么关系。”鲁路修说，“如果它确实是我所想的那件东西，我比较惊讶能在这里找到它。”

当前的斯莱特林耸起肩膀，摆出洗耳恭听的态势。当前的拉文克劳则后退了半步，依然停留在镜子的正前方，一脸挑剔地看着镜面。“根据流传下来的说辞，这面镜子能映照出人们内心深处最渴望的事。”他解释道，“不过也没个准。有些人渴望的东西时时都在变，有些人渴望某物只是为了达成某个阶段性的目的，有些人渴望力量只是为了寻求安宁。”

“你认为它能让你找到安宁吗，野心家？”朱雀问他。

“哇哦，别那么叫我。”鲁路修夸张地挥了挥胳膊，“截至目前为止，我可一直都是个安分守己的好学生来着。”

朱雀无声地笑了一会儿，跨步迈到他身边去。鲁路修依然盯着镜子看，脸上的表情不知为何变得有点可疑。“所以，你看到什么了？”朱雀好奇道。

“花园。”鲁路修说，“看起来是我们原本的家中的花园。娜娜莉站在那里，穿着漂亮的礼服长袍，手里拿着捧花。她笑得很开心。”

如果说这话的人不是你，被提到的女孩也不是你妹妹，这副场景可能听上去还不错，朱雀想。“……捧花？”他哭笑不得道，“我以为你是那种‘谁敢接近娜娜莉先从我的尸体上迈过去’的类型，结果你在热切地期盼她结婚的那一天？”

“呃，不是。她是在出席别人的婚礼。”鲁路修当即对他的猜想方向进行了否认，“我们两个也在场，穿着……穿着……”

他忽然结巴起来，没再说下去，脸色也忽然变红了。朱雀稍稍愣了那么一瞬，在大致猜到对方的实际所见后轻轻咳嗽了一声。换作自己更加缺乏心事的时候，他或许愿意就此多调侃两句，然而现在……鲁路修为他的反应瞪了他一眼，危险地眯起了眼睛。

“你又看到了什么呢？”

“霍格沃茨的毕业式。”朱雀即答道。他也看向镜子，里头呈现的画面的确如他所言，所以他相当坦然地迎接着鲁路修怀疑的目光。

“就这么简单？”

“嗯。”朱雀说，顺手比划了一个高度，“我怀疑你手里抱着的N.E.W.Ts证书数量可以破校史记录。”

他回看向鲁路修，表情毫无破绽，比出的手势也自然流畅。鲁路修眯着眼打量了他一会儿，终于放弃似地轻哼了一声。“没想到你是这么循规蹈矩的类型。”

“请管这叫务实。”朱雀回击道，“不是挺好的吗，可以等离校再寻找下一个目标。”

他在随着对魔镜失去兴趣的鲁路修退开脚步前又看了眼镜子。内心最深处的渴望吗，他想，对于常人来说，需要留心不能沉溺于此吧。然而“渴望”又受到哪些条件的制约呢，如果说连现世不可能之事都得以照映而出，将奇迹都呈现给犹有一丝心念在期许奇迹之人，对于早已心如死灰的人而言又如何呢？

他最后一次看向镜子，镜子里照映着他所说的场景。毕业典礼，铺开的筵席，谈笑的友人，抱着成堆证书的鲁路修·兰佩路基。一切都好，只是唯独照映不出站立于前的他自己的影子。

然后他移开目光，像是已然了悟什么一般安心地笑了。


End file.
